Hermit
Four Shining Stars Müller Royal Laboratories (Formerly) |occupation= |team=Crew of Edens |partner= |base of operations=Edens Zero Granbell (Formerly) Newton (Formerly) |status=Alive |relatives=Ziggy (Creator) |abilities=Battle Dress |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 19 (Mentioned) Chapter 29 (Actual) |image gallery=yes }}Hermit (ハーミット Hāmitto), better known as the "Mind of Edens", is an android and one of the Four Shining Stars. Appearance Hermit appears to be a young girl with blue eyes, long light-blue hair tied in pigtails, and has two short, violet-colored stripes on her cheeks. When found on Iron Hill, she wore a white bodysuit with dark-blue armor pads, violet sleeves and legs, and a mechanical headband. While in Digitalis, Hermit is seen wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt with a fur collar and a ribbon, a pair of light-colored sleeves, a white skirt, and dress shoes. Personality During her time under Ziggy, Hermit was shown to be a very happy and cheery android whom according to Witch always had a great smile. She had love for humans and dreamed of helping the human race as well as becoming friends with humans. She was also shown to be quite naive in nature and that ignorance was soon taken advantage of by Professor Mueller for his plans for Project C7 and for him and his lab to experiment on her for two years. After being tortured and taken advantage of, Hermit began to show signs of depression as she secluded herself on Iron Hill and logged onto Digitalis where she also secluded herself. Also because of this, Hermit developed a bias to humans and androids who serve under humans, even going as far as to believe humans have no heart. However, despite her bias, Hermit was willing to over look it and help Shiki and his friends defeat Spider when facing against him in Digitalis. When returned to the Edens Zero, Hermit locked herself into the Dress Factory where she refused to help save the Edens Zero from being hacked by Spider. After talking with Shiki and his friends, Hermit managed to easily defeat Spider and returned to her original personality. However, not as naive as before. Hermit is shown to be quite intelligent as she is able to perform complex mathematical formulas, she was able to easily hack into Weisz's account and cheat in Digitalis, and hack Spider who is known to be one of the best hackers out there. She is also shown to be a bit mischievous as she told Spider he was in range of The Edens Zero's guns and scared him to the point of wetting himself, only for the trigger to be for the fireworks function on the Edens Zero. According to Sister, Hermit's favorite room in the Edens Zero is the Dress Factory. History She was created by the former Demon King on Planet Granbell to serve as a member of the Demon King's Four Shining Stars. After Ziggy's retirement, Hermit wanted to help him raise Shiki on Granbell, but left to the planet Newton where she was helping the scientists create an ether-powered weapon. However, once she helped complete it, they used it to destroy a planet filled with robots much to her horror. At some time after this, she secluded herself from the rest of the cosmos by leaving her body at Iron Hill and logging onto Digitalis where she secluded herself from the Players and NPCs by sitting on top of a cliff. Synopsis Digitalis Arc In what Edens Zero went through Iron Hill, Seeing the Statues of Some of the Celestial Knights of the Sakura Cosmos. Pino observes that there is someone sitting on one of them, this being Hermit's Body. There Sister Ivry noticed that Something was not right with her, ordering Moscoy to bring her aboard. Powers and Abilities Programming Skills: Hermit has shown herself to be a skilled programmer, using other people's accounts to easily create and edit cheats inside Digitalis. Keen Intellect: : As one of the Four Shining Stars, Hermit possesses the ability to requip into a different outfit designed for combat purposes. References Site Navigation fr:Harmit Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Female Category:Four Shining Stars